


Good Job, Internet!

by wickedorin



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill for the prompt: "The Grid gets hooked up to the internet. Searching for his own name, Tron finds the kinkmeme."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I've discovered it, Flynn."

Kevin blinked, turning around. "You've discovered... what?"

" _It_." Tron insisted. "The _internet_."

"Oh." Flynn smiled--until he saw the mildly crazed look in Tron's eyes. "Oh. You mean, uh... oh. Yeah, Sam warned me, but I didn't listen and kind of 'discovered' it myself. I _really_ should have warned you, man, because there is no program ready for that stuff..."

"No, no. It was a _good_ thing." Tron insisted, finally placing the bag that he'd been carrying onto the table. "I was startled, at first. _Horrified_ , actually. Users are... extremely frightening in groups."

Kevin couldn't help but wonder what was _in_ the bag. It wasn't moving, at least... but he had to wonder if that was a _good_ thing... "Yeah, well, that's true..."

"But they have such interesting ideas!" the program continued, just a little _too_ enthusiastic. "Disturbing, revolting--but _interesting_."

"What's in the bag, Tron?" The User's words were just a _little_ bit rushed, trying to latch on tight to his zen thing and not freak the fuck out.

" _Things_." Tron responded, still looking just a touch crazed. "I learned what you and Alan-1 thought of one another, _did_ to each other--"

"Oh shit." Kevin managed to reply before taking another step back.

"And I learned what you wanted to do with me." Suddenly his voice was darker, deeper, eyes narrowed.

"I can explain!" He attempted to defend himself, even if he _couldn't_ explain. "It wasn't _me_! It was fangirls!"

"Oh no, Flynn." Reaching into the bag, Tron pulled out a length of glowing blue rope.

Kevin cowered, covering his head as though that might stop the program. " _Oh god no don't kill me I've only lived_... okay, a few hundred years or a couple thousand or whatever inside here but _it's seriously not enough, okay?_ "

Tron stopped. Blinked. "Kill you? I would never do that! Well, I mean... now. I might have, but that's sort of a sore spot and we agreed not to talk about it."

There was a moment's skeptical look before Kevin righted himself and attempted to pretend he hadn't just begged for his life. "Then... what's the rope for?"

"It's for you to tie me up and fuck me senseless." Tron responded, as though that were the most obvious thing in the world. "And don't neglect the circuit stimulation. There are a few more things for later." His attempt at a wink was stiff, at best, but moderately decent.

Lips pursed for a long moment, the User finally wrapped his mind around the situation. Reaching out and slapping Tron on the shoulder, an easy grin fell back into place as he lead them to the bedroom. "I think I like these fangirls. Let's do this thing."

Smiling and glad for the acceptance, Tron followed. "Does that mean that Alan-1 is also fucking Sam?"

"Well, I suppose it-- _what?!_ "


	2. Good Job, Internet!  The Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested sequel to the first chapter/fill.

Kevin hadn't bothered to check the time when he set out for Alan's place, unaware that he was knocking frantically at just past two o'clock in the morning. He became very aware of that fact when his friend answered the door in a robe, one slipper, and looking extremely tired and disheveled.

"The hell, Kevin." Alan had not managed to make that a question.

Flynn cleared his throat, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. "Um, sorry. I kind of had something important to ask, though." The way the other man's eyes bored into him got him to hurry up and spill it. "Since Lora dumped you for her career, have you been seeing anyone? Like, um... Sam?"

Alan blinked, brain slowly wrapping around the conversation. His tone became increasingly annoyed. "You woke me up at 2:00 AM to ask me if I'm in a relationship? With _Sam_? With _your son_ and the boy I _helped to raise while you were gone_?"

"Well not a _relationship_ , exactly..." Kevin tried to explain in a way that wouldn't get him punched in the face. Just to be sure, he took a step back.

There was a long, blank stare before Alan was awake enough to get the gist of what his friend was inferring. "Kevin Flynn, are you asking me, a tired old man with the responsibilities of two if not _three_ people--which is _your fault_ , by the way--if I'm having a fling? Let alone _able_ to? _With Sam?_ "

All of a sudden, Flynn looked alarming apologetic. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I just had the weirdest thought and--okay, well, nevermind. Sorry to have bothered you."

Alan shook his head with a sigh and a tired smile. "Get some sleep, Kevin." He waved as he closed the door, holding his breath for a minute before letting it out slowly--then holding in a moan as he felt the naked heat of another man against his back.

"So he suspects?" Sam purred in his ear.

"Apparently." The older man responded, not sounding the least bit worried. "But, since we're awake, maybe we can work on heightening that suspicion?"

"Hell yes." Grasping Alan's hand, Sam started to lead them back to the bedroom. "Collar? Handcuffs? Moaning like a whore? Whaddya want, babe?"

"All of the above." He answered with certainty, reaching for the handcuffs on the night stand and pulling Sam's hands behind his back. "Let's play Spy and Naked Informant Who Just Needs a Little Convincing to Spill the Information."

The younger man perked up considerably. "Do I have to call you Lee again?"

Fingers running through and then _tightening_ in that blond hair, he pulled Sam's head back. "That's _Mr. Stetson_ to you."


End file.
